Ready To Shine
by Feel That Song
Summary: She is now in there. Rachel Berry the 16 almost 17 year old teen is now living in New York City with her dads. What will happend with this young dreamer in the city who never sleeps? PD: IN THIS FIC THE GLEE CLUB IS FROM NEW YORK NOT LIMA . Finchel. Enjoy!
1. No More Dreaming

Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee or any character, brand or name in this fic. Enjoy!

"Wake up, Rachie. Wake up little lady"

She felt how the lights of her room had been turned on, and how two male voices, the ones she loved so much, took all the peaceful silence of her light-pink room.

"Is our little star ready to start school again, but this time in.. New York?" They said singing the two last words as they smiled to each other.

New York. Was she still dreaming?. Nope, not this time. She had been living the begin of her dream since the past three weeks, exactly the day when her dad LeRoy receive a call that anunced he had an opportunity of a better job in the city who never sleeps, New York City. That job gave them their daughter's dream and their too, of course they loved Broadway and just the thought of having it around the corner made them accept it right away. But to her everything had happened so fast and she couldn't believe how her life had turned out so well. Her plan was going to New York when she had finish school but now, now it was happening at the moment, at the early age of 16 almost 17.

As she opened her eyes she felt how her lips turned up in a big smile. Summer break was now officially over. And her time in her old home, was too. It was time to start her dream, her future. She, Rachel Berry now was going to climb a high sky so she can be the shiny star that she has always dreamed of. And no more a Lima looser.

This three weeks had proved her how she belonged here, she had already seen tons of Broadway plays, and she saw herself up there, she knew she will be up there. Just the sound of the "prip" when they passed you tickets was melody in her ears, and the Times Square was the sun of her nights. Going forr walks in the Central Park, and just feel in home made her smile widely. Also in here she saw how open her parents could be with their sexuality preference, cause there were a lot of gay people, and those were very respected, the opposite of Lima. They also had lot of friends from the past here, and family. She had her aunt Betty, uncle Thomas and cousins Noah and Holly, living here, she loved them, and they loved her so much. She came on holidays and school's breaks to live with them so she could in New York. Actually, she was going to go the same school that Noah was, and happily she would have someone to talk to.

"Hi daddy's!"

"Here beauty" Hiram told her, giving his daughter a kiss on her rosy cheeks and dropping a cup of tea in her bed-table "We are bringing you some tea so you can be prepared to show the school how your perfectly perfect voice is"

"Oh papa, I don't thing I will sing today at school but I apreciate it" She thanked both of them with a big smile on her face as she continued "Now, I need to change my clothes and do my morning's exercices so please.."

"Well but can we be.."

"LeRoy I think our daugther needs to put on, tons of make up to make a good imprecion to the boys in this school, we should keep going"

"She doesn't need it Hiram, she is pretty without it" he told his husband touching her daughter's hair lovely.

"Of course she is! But you know the gir..."

"Stop right now dads!" She interrupted them with a grin "Thanks for your sweet compliments but I need to get ready so please go."

"Ok, but first, we talked to your cousin. He said that he is in every class you are in"

"You talked to Noah? But dad's I already know that, we have the same age!"

"We know, we know. But we wanted to be sure."

"Alright, now go, please."

Kissing both sides of their daughters cheeks they went out of the room and she was alone again felling how her stomach made flips as her mind couldn't stop thinking.

* * *

"Goodbye Rachie, say hello to Noah" Hiram said with a smile.

"Please let us take a photo of you in your first day" LeRoy added.

"No, papa! Remember? I am almost an adult. And I am running late. Love you both." She said finishing the lasts words outside the car while his dads turned on the car and disapeared in to the streets of New York. She was finally alone, as students around her hugged after months without seeing each other.

She entered to the big school, it was strange to not being around her old mates in McKinley. But she totally didn't miss a thing about it. She was now on an art school in New York City, and she couldn't believe what her eyes were looking at.  
She saw a group of people singing together in the corridors, in a corner some more painting and others dancing. People here were artistic, the best thing she could asked for, but even that there were lot of hot boys. Like this one, drumming in the lockers. He was as tall as the liberty statue she thought giggling to herself, and she couldn't believe that her next thought was how she would do to kiss those lips if he was so tall. She was going to need some new shoes for that... Wait, Miss Rachel Berry what are you thinking? You've only been one minute in this school and you are already thinking how could you kiss a tall boy. No way. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bell, which officially made the summer vacations over.

Her first class was drama, cause this art school had besides biology, maths and all 'normal' classes artistic ones. So she walked directly to it, sitting on a chair next to her new teacher who seems was going to introduce Rachel to the rest of the kids.

"Come on guys. Take your seats we have a lot to talk! I wanna know how your vacations had been. You missed me right?"

"Of course miss Holly"

"Alright, now, before we begin, I will introduce you to our new student misses... Rachel Berry everybody" Holly pointed her as she smiled shyly at her new mates. "Come on Rachel! Introduce yourself, tell us about you"

Standing up she smiled at the group and saw some of the guys who were singing in next to the lockers now on her class, and Noah too who smiled welcoming her, also she could see that drummer staring back at her directly.

"Well hello everybody, as miss.. Holle? Sorry, Ho- Holly my name is Rachel Berry I am from Lima, Ohio. Luckily I could get out of there and now here I am in New York. Besides for my dad's work I am here to follow my dreams."

"Oh, and wich dreams, if we may know?" The teacher interrupted her.

"My dreams of becoming a singer on Brodwas miss." She answer simply playing with a wisp of hair.

"Big ones, huh?"

"I think so.. But I can make it!"

"I like that! You will be big, you are very positive. Hope someday you show us your voice, right?"

"Anytime miss"

"Great Rachel, thank you for sharing that with us now I want loud claps to our new student! Please sit whenever you want dear"

Rachel smiled felling confident as the room was filled with claps. She sat down in a chair next to her cousin and the class went on, as what-it-seemed usual.

Everyone talked about their summer, laughing and making jokes about each other. They also talked about wich plays they wanted to work on and who was going to be a part of the after-class drama classes. Rachel was totally in and so were some of her new mates, including that hot drummer that had been looking at Rachel the whole class.

"Pst" she heard "Pst, Rachel" she turned back and saw one good but strange dressing guy.

"So you dream about Broadway new lady?"

"I do" she answer smiling. In her old school if she said something like that she would already have two maybe three slushies in her hair. But no, this was different, this guy smiled to her and respong politely "Then, we are two!"

"Really? I already like you then" she said smiling, feeling happy to finally find another person besides her dads that like the same.

"By the was my name is Kurt. I think we will really have a lot in common"

"Me too, Kurt. Me too"

* * *

"Alright, time for lunch guys" The history teacher said "Don't forget to buy the books I order you to for next Thursday"

"We won't" A boy in a wheelchair said smiling.

"Good, now go"

Everyone went outside the classroom, and Rachel was intercepted by Kurt and a brown curly hair boy.

"Come with us Rachel." Kurt offer politely as she followed the two of them in the corridors of her new school.

"Thank you, I don't even know where do we have to go eat and I lost my cousin"

With a light laugh the curly-hair boy answer pointing to a big door "Who is your cousin?"

"Noah"

"Who? I don't think I know him" Kurt said confused

"Sorry, here he's called Puck. Yeah, he is Puck"

"Ah! Yeah I think he mentioned something about you. By the way I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend"

"Oh, nice to meet you Blaine"

"How its like to be the new?" Blaine said with a light laugh.

"Kind of strange but its not so bad!"

"If you like broadway, and singing/acting/dancing you should enter to the glee club! Right Kurt?"

"Oh my god YES!" He yelled clapping his hands "You are a genius babe!"

"I actually was in one in my other school, but it wasn't easy. We got slushied everyday."

"Oh, that sucks"

"Well in this school its the opposite. You should be happy cause as you may know this is an 'art school' so here the glee club its a well-seeing place so it won't happened anymore."

"Really? Where do I have to sing up?" She couldn't believe how she felt so identificated to the school. Yeah, she was totally sure New York was her home.

Entering to the big place she saw a latin girl who was waving at them, she was also in her class and seemed was telling them to sit with her and some of her new mates.

She took a vegan menu, and sited with the whole group.

"Vegan, huh?" Kurt asked curious.

"Yup"

"That's awesome" A chinese girl said smiling "I am Tina, nice to meet you." She took her hand friendly "My mom is vegan too. So, my house is an almost a vegan home"

"That's great, nice to meet you too."

"Noah, tonight you and your family are having dinner in my home"

"Sweet! But first Rach don't call me Noah, you know I'm Puck"

"I have to, its the name your parents gave you my dear cousin"

"Well, come on everybody, Rachel doesn't know any of our names so present yourself." Kurt said smiling.

"I'm Mercedes." "Tina." "Hi, I am Queen." "My name is Britanny." "Santana." "Hey, I'm Finn." "I'm Sam" "Mike" "Hello, I'm Artie" Everyone have her a kiss, or a high five as they said their names.

They chat for a little while as they finished their lunch. Rachel was the center of atencion, she talked about her old life, friends, family, etc. As they asked her random questions to know more about her. Today was the first glee club meeting and she was obligated by her new mates to go with them. It was great cause almost all the glee club was on her table, and class.

They had been very nice to her, and the group entered to the next class when the bell rang. It was biology and she was pleasant how great her day was being.


	2. The New Team

**_Ready To Shine_**

**_Chapter 2: _**_The New Team._

* * *

"I see a new face here!" Will, the glee club teacher said as he entered the auditorium jumping with a smile that covered all his very-young face.

"Yeah, she is my cousin Rachel. You should hear her, she sings like crap" Puck said waiting for a later received punch from his favorite cussing.

"Noah!"

"I am kidding cuz. Listen to me Mrs Schue you there is no body in earth that could sing like that."

"So, let's hear her! You ready miss.. Miss..?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't presented myself Mrs Schuester, I am Rachel Berry, and yes a artist like me is always prepared to perform."

"Oh, perfect Rachel, let's see what you got"

Walking to the middle of the school's auditorium, wich luckily was very much better than her old in Lima she suddenly took the stage, when she started to sing the first phrases of her favorite one, Don't Rain On My Parade. Everybody in the room was speechless, breathless, the new girl had just taken the stage like anyone else in the history of the school. Two minutes of silence passed after she pronunced the last words of the song, and as she wiped out the tears that had just fallen from her eyer she saw how Will who was also with watery eyes was up clapping his hands emotionally. The whole glee club clapped too, not believeling what had just happened infront of their eyes. The high school new girl had just stolen her hearts in one melody, even Santana and Mercedes the two divas were stunned by this petit girl on the stage.

"I told you Mrs Schue, she sings so fucking good"

"You were right Puck, That was.. Wow. Welcome to new directions Rachel" Will said making the now new mate of the glee club blush.

"Thanks Mrs Schuester, I apreciate all of your claps"

"Now, after that. We can now start another year of victorious. Let's see. This year we are making singing-couples, we will try to match two voices who sound perfect together, and made them the couple of new directions. There will be three of them, so for next class record a song that you think can fit perfectly in your voice and now that we are in computers years send it to me by email. So now we can say let the year begin!"

"What had Will just said?" Finn whispered to his brother.

"Finn, what is your problem? You've been very distracted today." Kurt asked confused.

"I don't know man, it must be the start-school-again thing" And now he was lying, he know, he did know what was his distracted-problem, Puck's cousin was his beautiful problem. He couldn't stop staring at the new girl the whole day. Rachel had been in his mind since he saw her and even know she was Puck's cousin, and now after he heard her singing he just couldn't get her voice or image out of his mind..  
He left his thoughts when he heard Kurt voice explaining what had just Mrs Schuester said and then he will try to focus on the class again.

It was impossible, he couldn't focus on the class, yeah, he understood what Kurt explain to him but he couldn't look at Mrs Schue without resting his eyes a bit on the strange-beauty of Rachel Berry. She was so pretty, and tiny. He wasn't the kind of boy who stalked the new girls or even look at them this much. But, with this girl it was different, she had something. And he will know what that thing was.

When the glee club meeting finished, they all went for an ice cream togheter welcoming Rachel in New Directions.

"Strawberry and vegan vanilla please" Rachel ordered as she heard the drummer boy, called F- Finn making his own order. "Here one of chocolate and lemon"

"10 dollars ma'am" the ice creamer said giving Rachel her cold food, but before she could look for the money the hand of the boy next to her gave the money for her.

"Here for both, keep the change dude" Finn said looking at Rachel with a half sweet smile.

"What are you doing?"

"I bought you an ice cream!" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but no, let me give you the money" Rachel responded now feeling her face grow harder with a blush that she tried but couldn't stop.

"Of course not, its my welcome to New York meal, and I haven't well-present myself so I am Finn, Finn Hudson" he told her giving her the hand but replacing that small contact with a big hug that made her knees almost drop. Inhaling as much as she could of his sent, they let go the contact and smile to each other, wow, that felt so.. So right.

"Where is the new chica?" Santana's voice was heard from the table.

"I am here!" She said siting with Finn at her side on the table, making eye contact with him every time she could.

"Tell us about yourself little lady"

"What can I say? I have two gay dads, the ones I love so much. My dream and future is be a Broadway star, and it is like that since I was a child."

"Yeah, yeah, we know that but what about something personal? Boyfriend maybe?" Mercedes asked curious interrupting her.

Why did that question make Finn specially interested?

"Nope, actually I don't" Was her simple answer the one that made a smile appear in Finn's face but he hide it with a big spun filled with Cholocolate Ice Cream.

"But you had, didn't you?"

"Of course I did.. But we broke up moths ago."

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't find someone here, right?" Was his voice the one that had talked?, yes his voice was actually saying the thought that crossed his mind "I mean.. I- its not the end of the world like.."

"Yeah, I know, but we ended up well. Actually we are still friends"

"Oh" was his dump response, how could he fucked up everything? NOT realizing that he wasn't thinking,that he was TALKING was a prove of it. Oh, Finn, you are going crazy.

* * *

"Hey man"

"Hello Puck how are you doing?" Will Schuester greeted his student friendly.

"I'm good"

"Great so.." Mr Schuester turned to all his students who were waiting on their sites "Hello everybody! I hope you had a great school-start but now I gotta said that the competition begins, I heard every tape like 20 times cause they all are so good. And before I called the six kids, I want you to know that if you are not in this three couples, that doesn't mean you are a bad singer or anything. Its just the ones who sounds and match better together, is it clear?"

"Of course Mr Schue" they all agreed together.

"But now please said the couples!" Santana added wanting to know if her name was chosen.

"Alright, alright but first Drums Finn." He pointed to Finn who started to drum on his chair.

"Dear Santana, I know you are waiting for me to call your name, so.. I will tell you that you are with that buddy over there" he pointed to Kurt's boyfriend "Blaine!"

"Me? Me? Is this real? Wow thanks Mr Schue!" Blaine said receiving a hug from Kurt

"I knew it!" Santana shouted "You couldn't let pass a voice like the one I have Mr Schue"

"You are right, and I couldn't let pass how Mercedes and Sam sing together. I mean you two are also a team"

"Sweet" Sam smiled and kissed her girlfriend who had shouted "Yes!" at the same moment, they were a team, the two lovers. This was perfect to them.

"And.. At last but not least, the one that made me very interested to hear cause I felt their voices were ment to sing with the other. "Our new girl, Rachel Berry with our guy Finn Hudson"

Rachel, he had just said Rachel Berry, her name. Yes, she knew, she had the most powerful voice in the glee club, she didn't have to lie. But, well, she had sing just once, and maybe she thought her new teacher will think that she needed more time to sing on the back, but no. NO. He had just chose her, she was now in the competiton, with Finn. This couldn't be more perfect. She was now going to spend afternoons with him. With Finn Hudson. With that hot drummer that days ago had bought her an ice cream, without even having to.

Turning back to face him, she saw how a smile was pulling up on his lips, a half smile that she gave back felling how her face turned red. He held his right hand up for a high five, making them an official couple, well an official singing-couple


	3. The Connection

After Will made the glee club session finished, every kid walked towards the exit. But in that short walk Rachel felt how her arm was gently pulled at the time she heard his name being pronounced by a masculine yet sweet voice that made her heart pound as fast as she ever felt it.

"Hey" she turned to face him, the drummer, trying to act as normal as she could with this tall hot partner of hers.

"Hey! So.. We are a couple now!" He said realizing his words after a pause "I mean, a singing-couple, that, that, we are partners be-because of the competition, of course" Shit Hudson, you screw it again, almost the second time you talk with this beautiful new girl and you screw both times.

"Yes! I know, how awesome is that?"

"So awesome" he said coming back from his thoughts with a smile "Now, hum, when do you wanna practice?"

"Well, I think we should make some weekly meetings to practice, with a schedule or something"

"Yeah, that sound perfect"

"Great, in which days are your free on the week? Cause in two days we need to have a song prepared"

"Yeah, well today I am free, and tomorrow too, actually. Because my drumming lesson had been suspended"

"Well, I can today and tomorrow too!" She said smiling "Do you wanna come over to my house now? We can choose the songs and if we don't finish the whole song, tomorrow we can end it"

"Sure, sounds like a plan! Do you wanna go by metro or wanna take a cub? Or walking, I don't know how far away is your home"

"Well, I live near here two blocks away from the Central Park, three blocks away from Puck's house"

"Oh yeah! I am not too far away from there, 10 blocks I think.. "

"That's great, cause to be honest, I don't know in what station my house is if we wanna take the metro"

"Oh, oh, my dear Lima lady you are in a big trouble" he said with a smirk "You can't live in New York without knowing the metro stations, come on, watch and learn" he added with a smile

"Well, Mr Transport, I am used to the cars, so its difficult, ok? Show me your hometown then"

"I will" Smiling he guide her to the nearest Station, she was funny when she converted herself in diva-mode when he played with all the New York things.

"So, we are here" he pointed to the map of the metro letting the new girl know where they were and where they were going "And this is the nearest from your home, we are going there"

"Aja" he said giggling

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No" she answer now letting a big laugh escape from her lips.

"What?"

"You are cute"

"Shout up.."

"I am not kidding drummer"

"Well, let's go or else we will miss the next one"

They bought the tickets, well he bought hers cause Finn had his Metro Card already as a good new yorker. And took the train that had their destination on the list.

"Wow, this is actually nice!" She said looking at the metro they were traveling on.

"You've never been in a Metro before?"

"I haven't here in NYC, and is it me or I feel like someone is going to shot me from behind, it happens in every movie I ever seen filmed in New York"

"Oh Rachel, you watch way too much movies" he let go a laugh that sounded like music in her ears, why was he so beautiful?

"Stop it, now you are the one that's laughing"

"Cause you are the cute now" he respond taking her nose in his hand friendly.

"How dare you" she snapped his arm friendly giggling as they realize this was their destination station.

"Here we are"

* * *

After walking three blocks they found themselves in front of her door, all their trip had been so funny, and comfortable. She had never felt like that with any boy, and the same happened with him.

"Here we are" she said placing her keys in the table.

"This place is great! You moved all your things from Lima?"

"I did, well kind of, we couldn't move everything so some of the things are still in my house in Lima"

"Yeah, I thought so"

"Well, please feel comfortable, like home. Do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure, where do you wanna practice?"

"Well I was thinking we can start in my room, there we have my notebook where we can google songs and after that we can come here cause we can practice with the piano"

"Alright, let's go then"

Showing him her house quickly she passed by the kitchen, the sala, the eating room, the desk room and finally they found her bedroom.

It was a big light pink room, with a big double size bed, it was very opened and from the window you could see the Central Park with it's nature. She had some photos on the walls and some on the bookshelf including one with her cousin, his friend: Puck.

"Here we are, you can put your things there" she added pointing to a small pink table.

"Nice room, I love the view" he told her dropping his things on the small table and looking outside of the window.

"Isn't it gorgeous? I can be hours looking" she joined him in the window looking at the view she had dreamed of.

"Yes, gorgeous" he added not looking now at the window, looking at her, even tough she haven't realized it.

"So, what kind of music Finn Hudson likes?" She said coming back to reality.

Rubbing the back of his neck he respond her "I don't know, most of them are songs that we can't perform in glee club, like rock, etc"

"Well, we are a bit in a problem cause I am not familiar to that types of music"

"No but its ok, its not that I only hear that, I am very random on music actually. I know some coldplay and other music"

"Well that's great, hum, let me see on my folder of songs" she took a light green folder with a big golden star on it with the sing of "songs" on the top of it. Checking their options, she realize she had never heard Finn's voice, she didn't mind for the tone cause she could sing almost every being-note comfortable, but she still wanted to know why Mr Schue said that their voices where, like, ment to each other. Taking the songs she thought could work for a duet she passed them to Finn who was standing in the middle of her room looking directly at her.

"Look, I think this songs can work, you may not know them so if you find one familiar we can sing it!"

Nodding his head he passed a lot of titles he haven't heard in his life, even though there were four that he knew.

"Well I actually know these four"

"Oh! Great! Which do you wanna sing?"

"It's the same to me, all of them are cool"

"Ok, I like this one" she told her smiling handing him the paper with the lyrics of the song they both were going to perform; Don't Go Breaking My Heart.

"Should we go to the piano?"

"Yes! And yes, we should" she giggled as they both went to the living and Rachel sited on the piano while Finn was standing next to her.

"You know how to play?" He said amazed

"I do!" She smiled proud "Since I was a child"

"That's so cool, and you know the chords of the song?"

"Here" she pointed to the paper and he saw some piano chords on the top of the page

"Oh"

"Well, look you can sing this part, and sing the other, and here we can sing together, what do you think?"

"Perfect, and here we can match one and one"

"Yes!" She shouted smiling and starting to play along with her tiny fingers, but with a strong power that made Finn's heart skip a beat.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Oh, Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind_

__They mixed their voices so perfetcly, it was like a studio version.

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
_You take the weight off of me_  
_Oh,Honey when you knock on my door_  
_Ooh I gave you my key_

With a tiny piano solo, they sung together so connected that knock them both.

_Ooh Ohh_  
_Nobody knows it_  
_When I was down_  
_I was your clown_  
_Ooh ooh _  
_Nobody knows it_  
_Right from the start_  
_I gave you my heart_  
_Ohhhhhhh Ho_  
_I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart_

__This song was made for them, or their voices were just made to sing with the other. It was so pure, so perfect this duet that any of them wanted it to stop.

_And nobody told us_  
_Cause nobody showed us_  
_And now it's up to us babe_  
_Ooh,I think we can make it_

_So don't misunderstand me_  
_You put the light in my life_  
_You put the sparks to the flame_  
_I've got your heart in my sights_

In the middle of the song their eyes met, and never left. They stared at each other like if the-other was made of gold.

_Ohh Ohh_  
_Nobody knows it_  
_But,When I was down_  
_ooh Ohh_  
_I was your clown_  
_Nobody knows it_  
_Right from the start_  
_I gave you my heart_  
_Ohhhhh Ho_  
_I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
_I won't go breaking your heart_  
_Don't go breaking my heart_

They finished the song right there, as they had planned before, with her eyes resting widely in his as she finished the song with a solo in the piano after the big note they both had just shared, Will was totally right, it felt like their voices were born to sing with the other. They stayed like that, staring in each other eyes, talking without words, felling a connection that almost scare both of them. But, just in that moment they were forced to brake it when the doorbell started to ring, who was there? She hadn't visits today...

Walking towards the door she asked who was there, and receiving her response at the second

"Cuz, Puck in here" Sh*t.. Why did puck have to come and ruin their little yet powerful moment. Opening the door she let him in as he drop his school bag on the couch. "Hey man, watcha doin' here?"

"Hey" Finn took his hand "We were rehearsing"

"Yeah Puck, what are YOU doing here?" She asked with her hands in her hips.

"I need your help, I won't bother you I just need you to pass me some math's exercises"

"Really, now? I'll give them to you tomorrow"

"Rach I can't I have to give them to the teacher in the first class"

"Alright, let me go for them"

As she heard how the boys start talking she looked for the homework and gave it to her cousin. She thought maybe he would leave so they could practice again, but no, he start doing it on the table. This rehearsal was officially over, or kind of. She loved her cousin more than any family member but this wasn't the right time...

"So" she stared

"So, I think we should sing it again, did you feel comfortable with the tone?"

"Yes I did! And you? Do you need another tone? We can fix it if you want to"

"No, I felt very comfortable, it was perfect."

"Great then" with a shy smile they started to sing again the song, this time, even if it didn't felt possible, this time was better. He loved to hear how their voices matched so perfectly. It was unbelievable, they could played with one another, even if she was using her hands to play. He had started to drum in the table too, making her giggle when she sung one of her perfects solos.

After they finish, again without taking their eyes from the other, they heard Puck claps, and saw his half open mouth that officially told them that they were far from sucking, they were doing one of the most perfect duets the trio had ever heard.

"Wow" he started "I am just... Wow, how? I mean,.. You rocked the shit out of me,"

"Why, thank you. Even If you talk with those bad-meaning words, I appreciate that"

"And you Hudson? I've never heard you sing like that. Ever"

"Thanks man"

After they sung it two more times, they decided their practice was successful over, and as Rachel helped Puck a bit, Finn went to Starbucks and came back with three Frapuccinos, one with soy milk, of course. Rachel had some chocolate muffins in her house of the day before so the three of them ate that between laughs. Rachel told them about her past school, and with Puck, both of them told Finn crazy histories about their childhood together, when Puck and Rachel lived in Lima.

"Well, as much as I dislike it, I think its time for me to head back home" Finn told them getting up helping taking every plate to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll join you, my mom doesn't have to notice I am not in home"

"What?" Rachel asked confused

"She kind of lock me in my room and I couldn't get out of there 'til I had finished my homework... So I climbed out of the window towards her" with a smile pulling out of his lips she couldn't stop but giggle "I am going to kill you Noah"

After dropping all the things in the kitchen Finn took his bag of Rachel's bedroom and join they friends in the front door.

"If your mom catch you, you've never been here, ok?"

"Yes cuz, promise, see ya tomorrow" he hug her kissing her cheek friendly.

"Take care, and don't make my aunt go crazy" with a laugh, he crossed the door, as Finn and Rachel faced each other.

"I am so happy to be apart of the 'competition' with you, I really enjoyed singing with you" Finn said, the words almost dropped out of his mouth, he needed to tell her that, after their perfect first practice together.

"It was my placer Finn, I am very happy of it too" she said going up for a big yet soft hug, that made both hearts skip a beat in unison.

"See you tomorrow then" she continued breaking apart, even if she wanted to hold him as close as she could in an embrace.

"See you tomorrow, Rach"

Rach, he had told her Rach. Every time she now pronounced her new nickname her stomach started to doing flips. Realizing she was still in her front door she closed the door and entered again in to the apartment, letting herself drop in her couch as she turned on the tv, thinking about her perfect afternoon.


	4. The Start

"Darling, dinner is ready" she heard his dad Hiram shout from the kitchen. Dropping her history book she join him on the table, with a wide smile that had been printed in her face since Finn had come over to practice yesterday.

"It's me or something in school happened.. You haven't stopped smiling since.."

"Since we came here dad" she cut him off, not wanting to have a boys-talk with her father "Since I am living my dream of being in the city of my dreams"

"Well, don't worry with me sunshine, LeRoy is the jealous one, I'm almost the opposite with you. By the way he had so much work that he needed to stay there"

"Oh, really? That'd been happening a lot lately"

"Yes, as you know this is a hard work, with long and very stressful hours, even for him" he closed his mouth as he ate a fork fulled of green salad.

"Yeah, I've notice that, he had been very stressed lately"

They ate their dinner together, with an amicable father-daughter talk, and little stories of their days.

"I am nervous, tomorrow we have glee, wich means we need to present the song"

"Don't worry, stars like you, are _always_ ready to shine" She hug him for his words, he was so, so, supportive, the same as LeRoy, their first thought when he was asked for the job was their daughter's dream, and that was something she would never find enough words to thanked them "But stars needs rest too, so go now. So tomorrow you can shine for your friends"

"Alright papa, I love you"

"Love you too darling" he kissed his daughter's cheek as she went to sleep, tomorrow was a big day, and she needed to be prepare.

* * *

Finally, she had a locker! They had just given it to her, and it was big enough to keep everything she was used to, luckily now she didn't need another clothes to change, slushies were no longer in her clothes but in her stomach.

As she cleaned it, she start putting her things on, before she was approached by his partner, Finn Hudson.

"Hello!" She turned to face him as he gave her a quick hug, long enough to make her heart skip a beat.

"Hi" she answered with a smile.

"So, today is the big day!"

"Yes, aren't you nervous?"

"Nervous? Me? If I were alone... But, remember, I have _your_ voice with me, with you we will totally win that thing"

"Thanks for that Finn, where were you when I was in Lima? With your voice, mines and Jesse's we would won every competition"

_Jesse's? Who was she? Maybe a friend of her?_

"I was waiting for you here, I had a weird question on my mind lately" he told her rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Yes? Tell me"

"Well, I didn't know for sure if you were going to play the piano, or Brad was?"

With a giggle she answered him, he was cute when he was shy. . . "Well, I don't actually know who Brad is but, I can play it!"

"Oh sorry, you haven't met him yet? He is always around, he plays the piano in glee club"

"I didn't know that! But well, I can play it, at least this time"

"Sure, whatever you feel comfortable with, but in us" he went down where her face was and started talking slowly almost in her ear "You are a better player than he is, but shh"

He made her giggle sweetly as the bell rung suddenly.

"Sht.. Maths." He punched his head.

"You look a bit familiar, are you my cousin Puck?" She let go a small laugh making him blush in response.

"We are friends with him, aren't we? We have similes" He gave her a crocked smile back and they both headed to their first class, the one was torturing even for her. Tons of homework that didn't even fit in her schedule, she wouldn't go to her piano lesson this week, that was for sure.

Only math had been torturing? You wish, the whole day had been so_ slow_, it seemed like the time wanted to play a prank to Rachel, she needed to start the glee club meeting.. She wanted to sing with Finn, so badly, she wanted it, _now._  
Luckily everything went as planned and after some boring classes it was finally the glee club time, wich means stare at her partner without any bad-thought of her mates, just for the song, right?

Entering to the room with Kurt she saw how Tina and Mate? Mark, no, Mike! Tina and Mike were already there, making out of course. Sam was there too, and also how was her na..? Sugar! And sugar just with her iPhone.

"Finally, I needed this!" Kurt shouted sitting in his chair and dropping his bag between-his-legs.

"Me too, I swear this day has been unbelievable, school too boring, difficult, ugh, whatever"

"Yes! Whatever is the word! Now we are in glee club so forget everything else" she didn't heard the last word because the hot partner of hers came in view, his arm wrapped around Quinn's shoulder.

"Are they dating or something?" She asked not even thinking what she was saying.

"Do you care Mrs. Berry?"

"What? No, n-no I was just, just, wonderi..."

"Time!" Kurt cut her "We are friends right? You can tell me, I can admit I had a crush on him too..." He giggled as he saw the surprising face in his friend "Yeah, and I still had it after he became my brother, so you don't have to worry"

"Oh my god, Kurt!" she started to laugh hysterically, she wouldn't guess that in a thousand years.

"Yes, laugh all you want, I am not the one who has a crush on him now.."

"I.." She tried to said but was cut with a "_Sh_" of her friend. "No, I"

"_Sh_"

"B-"

"_Sh_"

"But"

"_Sh_"

"Kurt! Stop it!" Now Kurt was the one laughing hysterically watching Rachel's face go red. "I love you little lady" he kissed her cheek gently "Even if your crush is my brother"

"He is not"

"_Sh_"

"Stop, he isn't my crush.. I was just wondering, ok? We are just partners"

"Alright whatever, but let me make you happy.. He is single, Quinn is just his ex, a friend"

"Aja" she said loosing herself in her thoughts of Finn Hudson, but they didn't last too much cause Will entered in to the room making the first couple, Santana and Blaine get up.

They started singing, very good, she almost felt a bit nervous, but of course she was Rachel Berry, no one would be better than her.. Or maybe..? No, she was going to show them, show them her voice like never before, with Finn at her side.

The song was perfect, and their voices sung very well together, it was funny to see Kurt seeing his boyfriend, like a goodness or something.

When they ended all the glee club started to clap, they had been so good they scared the shit out of Hudson, but he was with this tiny lady who sung as heaven, who sung as he never, ever heard before, he haven't told her that, cause she would be seeing him a bit strange. A new boy, her partner, the one she was alone with, was talking about her voice and talent.. Nah, it was better this way, even though someday, when he finally feel comfortable enough with her to saying this he would. He would tell her that she was ment to be in New York City, she seemed to be a star.

"Yeah, we know we will win" Santana played with her hair as she sited down on her chair. She had been so good, really good, this voices wasn't the ones Rachel was used to compete to.

"Guys!" Will shouted "I knew you were the couple, you had never sung together but you match perfectly!"

"Yes, I mean that was so awesome dude" Finn took his hand as Blaine sat down next to his boyfriend, the one that secretly congratulate him with a peck, the same was happening in the other corner with Santana and her girlfriend, but Rachel thought their secret had been a bit more, pervert.

"Next one!" Will shouted as Mercedes peeked her boyfriend's arm and they both got up. Their duet sent shivers down Rachel's spine.. They sung so perfectly, so in love. It would be hard to get up after a duet like this. Mercedes was such a diva, wow, she was singing perfectly. Rachel never thought she would have such a powerful voice, or maybe yes. They ended it with a long note that surprised the whole club, and they start clapping even when Mercedes haven't stop singing.

"That was.."

"Wow sammy!"

"They rock that shit"

And more phrases had been pronunced, before they were cut off by their teacher shouting "Rachel and Finn, show us some more!"

They got up, smiling at each other as Rachel took her place in the piano, and as she started to play she could feel the tension on her partner so with a sweet smile and a nod she give him force to start, as he started singing and she followed him, they started their _journey_ to their music-world, they felt transported to another world now, in their deeps brown eyes each other lost themselfs, feeling, wild, free, feeling..._ Happy_. If in Rachel's house the sung excellent, here they sung an infinite better, there weren't words to describe that feeling, that sound, the sound of their voices, how they match, how they... _Connected._

They both, for one reason hugged each other after finishing, it wasn't uncomfortable, it felt just right. They felt all their mates eyes on them as the glee club started clapping even some of them stand up and when they separate they saw tears in some of their mates, in Kurt's most of all. Yes, they had won this, but it wasn't that, they made music.

"I- That was so perfect" Will started, half mouth opened and a light on his eyes "Rachel, you are officially one of the best singers I've ever heard on my whole life, I've heard your record but it wasn't compared to that, and you Finn? Wow, I've never seen you so connected with someone, or see you enjoy a song like you've enjoyed this one, am I wrong?" He asked to the kids, who were as surprised as him.

"You are certainly right Mr Schue" Mercedes told him "I am one of the best singers here, I don't have to lie.. But Rachel, I've never imagine hear such a powerful voice in a white tiny girl! She way one of the best voices that had ever existed in the history, and I am serious about it. Thanks Rachel, you were.. Amazing" Rachel felt her face go red with blush as she saw Mercedes dripping some tears out, instead of being the blushed girl she wrapped her arms on Finn's arm looking up at him who respond with a half-smile and rubbing her hands with his free one.

"Why thank you Mercedes, and so you Mr Schuester, that means a lot to me. Just being here, in New York, with you guys, with these amazing people is way better than I ever imagine"

"You don't have to thank anyone, we need to thank you both. You totally made this competition a difficult one" Blaine said with a smile "Santana we have a lot of work to do"

"Sincerely we do, you rock that shit guys" Santana said looking away from them, her hands wrapped around her tummy.

"Well, we are going to vote... Here" Will took some tiny white papers and handed them to the kids "Write the team that in your eyes was today's winner, this is totally anonymous so feel free to chose from you hearts"

The kids gave him the little papers now with tint on, and he count them in silence.

"So.."

"Nononon" Santana interrupted him "Don't dare you to start with your so, or well, or everybody wins. Tell the names"

With a wink Will dropped the winner of the day from his mouth "Finchel"

"What?"

"Finn and Rachel" he laugh at his comment "Isn't Finchel cute?"

"We won!" Rachel shouted as she and Finn stood up and she let him catch her in his big arms as they laugh at their behavior.

"Fuck" Santana said slowly, but deep inside she knew the votes were done and right, even if she had vote for herself.

"Congrats!" Their mates shouted together, as they enjoyed their win-time.

"You really deserve it!" Kurt told them still shocked about her new friend voice "You are made to be in broadway Rach, you'll be the next Streisand-girl, believe me, cause I _believe_ in _you_"

"Thank you Kurt" Rachel told him with now tears filling her eyes, he had compared her to her idol, to her dreamed-future life. She had never had people who-were-not-apart-of-her-family so supportive, just her old boyfriend, who lasted being just a liar. "I really appreciate your words, all of you guys. I am just a talented girl from lima who is lucky enough to follow her dreams on the big city"

She felt how Finn squeezed her arm sweetly, and she felt in that moment, on Finn's arms with her foot on the ground of New York City, she was on the_ right place_.

* * *

She felt Finn's voice as she walked out of the room, and she instantly turned around to face him "We made it!"

"We did! We really did! You sung amazing Finn"

"Nah, you were the amazing" he hesitate "I don't know, when you sing you touch something in here" she couldn't help but giggle when he rest his hand on the right side of his chest.

"Finn, your heart is on the other side of your chest" she moved it and could feel how fast it was pounding.

He giggled too but got serious again, and when she tried to move out her hand he instantly held her hand firmly so they could stay that way, connected as had been when they sung. But, this time it didn't last longer cause they broke eye contact when Puckerman, Rachel's cousin came directly to them, braking their conection, their_ peace_.

"Hey, hey, cousin" he started with a big smile pulling up in his lips.

"What do you need now Noah?"

"Why would I have to need something to talk to my beautiful cousin?" He said incredulous.

"Because you are this smile-guy only when you need a favor"

With a small laugh she added "See? I know you since my whole life!"

"You are right. Well, I need you to help me with school stuff" Passing his hand on his line of hair in frustration "You've seen how many homework did that asswhole gave us. The math's teacher"

"Yes, Mr Grumbling, Noah. And yes I saw it, I am angry about it too, you want me to help you, or you want me to give you the results "

With a smile "I love you, and I think you know what I want"

"If I finish for tomorrow I'll gave them to you in school, even though I think someday I could teach you some, for the future"

"Its okay cuz, look at my face, I don't need maths, and you either." He kissed her cheek gently and clapped Finn's hand "See ya' later guys, by the way you were hot in there"

A light blush was soon spread in her cheeks when Finn got closer to her, pushing herself to a locker.

"I am ashamed of asking this, but, I actually need some help with the new homework, and I didn't find anyone to help me with, Kurt has dropped the idea of me being a math's teacher so he won't teach me anymore" She saw how his face turned red and her eyes asked for help, how could she said no? Of course she wouldn't. But she giggled at his frustration, making him blush more.

"Of course I'll help you, maths right?"

"Yeah"

"Okey, then, you wanna study today? Tomorrow? When? We also have to check our schedule for glee's competition practices"

"Yeah, I can today but not tomorrow cause I have football, but maybe after it"

"Look, tomorrow I have a voice lesson, after school, so we can meet after our things"

"That's perfect, you don't have nothing later?"

"Nop, why?"

"Because maybe after studying and stuff, we could go dinner or something" he rubbed the back of his neck waiting for her response, which was small and happy.

"I would loved to"

He let go his frustration in a half smile that made Rachel's heart skip a beat.

"Come to my house for studying, I'll send you the street by text. Is it right for you?"

"Yeah, so, see you tomorrow then"

He leaned in to place a light, yet sweet kiss on her rosy cheek. She loved the feeling of his shaved face on her skin, and his lips were warm on her. She wanted those lips to trail, in places, that anyone had ever been before.

"Bye Rach"

She went to find her cousin who was driving her to her home. With her hand rubbing her cheek, on the place where Finn's lips had lingered for a moment. Tomorrow she would have a date, with this perfect new yorker called Finn Hudson.


	5. Us

Her singing lesson was the thing that happened faster on the whole day. Cause it was the thing that she enjoyed the most, besides her date today with the handsome new yorker, this was her life. School had been relative good, besides she could take a good look at Finn Hudson, who was on each one of her classes.

When the lesson was successfully finished, she called Finn, who didn't respond so she figured was still running on the field. She went to her house and prepared herself, she wanted to look casual, for their first part of their date, their teaching-time, but also good so she chose, a light color dress that showed off her legs in a perfect way. She receive his call before she entered in her apartment so when she was completely ready she went to his house.

As she stood in his doorbell, she took a look of his and Kurt's apartment, it was very near her house and looked very beautiful. Before she could realize where she was, and what was going on his door opened, reveling the handsome boy with the name of Finn Hudson.

"Hi" she said amicable.

"Hey, Rach. You look... Beautiful"

Beautiful, when was the last time someone called her like that besides his parents, or family?. Rachel believed in her, and she didn't let words bring her down, but she felt a little bit bad when she saw herself in the mirror sometimes. She didn't like her nose, but, when that thought came in to her mind she always thought on the person who inspired her, who showed them that it isn't only the look, who made her feel special with her nose, made her feel pretty even though she didn't really meet her, the woman wich last name was Streisand, her idol. And now this, this boy calling her beautiful was more than she could ever ask for so in a blur of emotions, her heart took her body and she went up and kissed him. Her lips lingering on his for a blissful moment that she never wanted to end, as he took her face on his hands rubbing it with his fingers, she broke it looking directly at his eyes as a small smile pulled up on his lips.

"Thanks"

He let go her face and invite her in, showing her his home.

It was big enough to four people to live in and was a very light apartment just as hers. It had opened curtains and a large kitchen, there were a lot of portraits with the whole family, Finn, Kurt, were on every each of them, you could see the love of their parents for them printed there.

"I don't think we should entered to Kurt's room, he is very nervous about his private-thing. Its not about you, its just.."

"I know, don't worry" she said with a smile "show me your room"

"Right here" the next door was, and he opened slowly, he had a tv, and his X-box, he also had a drum-kit and a few posters on the walls, Ac-Dc mixed with Star Wars or something. He had an open widow showing the neighborhood and there were some plants there.

"This is so pretty" she said doing a 180-look on the room.

"Thank you, it normal"

"Wow, you will have to tach me some of these" she sat on the drum-kit and start doing whatever sound she was doing. He let go a loud laugh that mad her serious "You are making laugh of me?"

"Who?" He said looking back, and dropping her laughter even louder.

"See? So teach me or else I will laugh with your maths" he got serious as she smile

"I will teach you, but another day.. Then, you have an obligation to come back here" Making her blush at his comment he took his school bag as she followed him out of the room with hers wrapped in one hand.

He moved her chair so she could sit, something that made her heart pounded very much fast in her heart, he was the most gentleman man alive.

"Thanks" she pronounced in a very low voice, as he responded with a grin.

"So, you don't laugh at me, please. I am goofy in this"

"Alright but where are you? Do you know algebra, the X? What do you know?"

"I think I lost myself when the letters mixed with the numbers"

"Oh, oh" she said "But well, you are better than Puck is!"

"Its just, I don't care about that, you know? I am like in the arts school because I love art! No, algebra or numbers"

"I know, but we have to.. You are so cute thought"

"Cute? You will not said that after you see me trying to do math"

After a small chat they started their lesson. Finn didn't understood anything of what Rachel was talking about, but it Rachel was a good teacher and could manage to make his curios, so after half and hour, Finn had find himself and understood a bit more of this difficult numerical subject. He was sweet though, Rachel laughed every time he got nervous by her math questions or for whatever familiar with numbers.

After one hour and a half they were done, and Rachel even though Finn thought he had screw on all the lesson, she knew that he had done the best, not all of what he needed to study, but enough for this time. Also, there they could have another sneak to see each other.

"You've been great Finn!" She said as she plopped herself on his bed.

"No I haven't, its just so damn difficult"

"But you understand a bit more now, don't you?"

"Yes, but that's all my teacher fault" he said with a smile that she didn't last to give back, as he plopped in front of her, staring at her for a moment, before he got up and gave her his hand.

She took it surprised as he lifted her up gently, facing her close, their lips almost touching.

"We don't have time to waist, we had a date, didn't we?" He asked incredulous.

"I don't remember" she said with a tiny laugh "I'm kidding, of course we do my dearest student"

They stood there for a moment giggling on each others lips, which were inches away from the other.

"Come on let's go my Lima girl!" He broke eye contact as he opened the door for her to go out.

"Already?"

"Of course, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, maybe practise glee, or something, and then.."

"No, I just.. Can't wait!"

He made her giggle again sweetly "Let's go then!"

They went outside of the apartment and on the New York's streets on a lovely afternoon, it was a beautiful day outside, but that. wasn't the most beautiful's views on the street, Rachel got his eyes like anyone ever before.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't even know" Finn told her with a laugh

"I just wanted to spend time and know you be.." Her cellphone started to ring and she looked at it and turned it off in the second.

"Sorry"

"No its okay, you can answer it if you want to"

"Nah, its not important"

He saw as she turned her cellphone off, but before it was even off the name Jesse appeared on the screen. Who was this girl Jesse that Rachel was trying to avoid?

"Well, my Ohio, where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know! Whoy don't you show me around?"

"I like that, I imagine you went to Times Square and to tons of Broadway-plays, right?"

"I did!"

"Well, and what about Central Park, or... Brookling! The Brookling bridge?"

"I, I didn't go to brookling bridge by feet yet"

"By car, is the same as being your eyes closed, We have our place to go now!"

They made their long way to the bridge, where they talked about everything about their past, knowing more of each other made both of them like more each other. They weren't so alike each other, but that made them curious and. . . How could they describe? They felt a secretly thing for each other.

Finn was still feeling a shadow of Rachel's lips on his. A feeling that he wanted to repeat, now. Being with her, knowing her past, made him like even more this new girl who had changed his life in just a couple of days, his night were full of dreams about her, as his daydreams at any time. He felt those butterflies that he had only heard on movies but now was like a on a super 3D film that was his life. He really had a thing on this Rachel Berry, and he couldn't forgot the taste of her lips on his, even though it lasted seconds, it was enough to made his heart skip a beat every time he thought about it.

"At your left you can clearly see the Brookling bridge" he started talking as he was the guide of a turist bus.

She couldn't handle and burst in to a laughter that sound like musin in his ears "You are the worst!"

"And you are the best" he responded taking her hand in his and pulling it as he started to run towards the Brooklin Bridge, she couldn't help but laugh, so hard that she couldn't even move her feet. But Finn suddenly turned to the left. Directly to a new weird place, a kid's shop.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked but without response.

"Finn!"

"What is your favorite color?"

"What?" She didn't understand this boy.

"Favorite color!"

"Hum, well, it depends on the thing, but.."

"But?"

"Pink, yeah, pink"

"Hey sir" he went to the kind of take-away-window "Would you give me a pink-balloon?"

"2 dollars, son" Finn gave him the money as the man gave him the pink-balloon.

After the exchange he turned towards Rachel so she could face him, with a big smile she receive the balloon that Finn was given to her.

"Thanks Finn! You might don't have idea but I love balloons so much!" She said smiling as she pumped the balloon with her hand "But, why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I saw them and I thought of you"

She didn't hesitate and jumped in to his arms, he got her in the air taking her by the butt as they both burst in to a unstoppable laughter. She held him as close as she could, as he felt her how her breaths slapped his neck sending shivers down his spine. They finally stopped laughing, but neither of them let go of each other, they held themselves like their life depended on it, and in that moment, they were the only people in the whole world.

How could this girl changed his life so completely in barely a week? He didn't even understand his feelings. . . But something, something she was making inside of him. . .

He let her down but didn't let go of her tiny frame as they continued the hug, her face started to go back, loosing the contact of his neck, but it was all to meet something else. . . His lips.

She crushed her lips on his for a sweet, yet passionate kiss that left them breathless, Finn didn't hesitate and parted her lips with his tongue, as they had a battle of dominance. It was the most beautiful, perfect kiss they had ever shared with anyone. They felt something, and neither of them wanted that thing to go away in any second. His lips fitted perfectly on hers, like they were molded to each other, and, after some mind-blowing minutes they broke apart for air, melting themselves again on each other arms.

He took her hand as he let go her tiny frame, staring directly at her dark chocolate eyes, that shared a visible joyness at their stare.

They didn't pronounced a word and just walked hand-in-hand towards the bridge, both in a perfect atmosphere as they shared a big smile to the world.

When they walked 1/4 of the bridge, Rachel started to scream frenetically.

"Oh my god! Finn look at this view, I- This is so perfect"

"You like it?" He said proudly to see her reaction.

"Like it? I LOVE it Finn, I couldn't asked for more, you know?" She hesitate a second to clear her thoughts "I finally feel in home you know? In lima I felt good but, this" she pointed to the buildings that were showing off in the big apple "This is my real home. Here I, I found people that I love even though I barely meet them, I have all my new friends, real ones, as Kurt, Mercedes, etc. I am with my closest family, my dads, Puck's family, You"

Her last word hanged on the air for a moment as he leaned down to steal another kiss.

"Rachel" he looked at her with a shining love in his eyes as he placed his hand on her cheek caressing it softly "I" he hesitate, trying to be as clear as possible with a feeling he didn't even understood "I know we had just met, and stuff. But as I told you before I just feel something you know? A big thing. I am so happy when I am with you, just being around you, talking with you make my heart, happy. Not even mentioning about singing with you. That is a big deal, that is the most perfect thing that ever happened to me. Hearing your voice, mixing it with mines, its just perfect." He continued as she bit her lip anxious, everything he was telling her was mutual, cause she felt that way. "I don't, I don't find words to describe these, but-"

"You don't have to find words to tell me, cause I feel the same way. When we are together, I feelt that, I feel us."

Was she actually saying that? It wasn't just him, being a freak with a new girl he had just met. It was mutual, that powerful feeling that made his heart pound out of his chest. Seeing her there, touching her face he couldn't control himself as he leaned down and kissed her again, more passionate, with love.

They stayed like that for almost an hour, sharing the most beautiful kissed they had ever had, hugging one another, looking at the big apple, as the day passed by.

They walked hand in hand, staring at each other, and the big city around them, as they made their way back home.

They were merely three blocks away from Rachel's home when she stopped, she took both of his hands as he wonder what was going on.

"Finn" She was shy of asking, but she needed to know.

"What will happen with us?" The words spilled out of his mouth without even thinking.

"I was going to ask you the same. . ." They shared a smile as he started.

"I want this, I want you. So, we could try, on the dating thing right? I- I have to be honest, I don't know much about that. I've had just one true girlfriend, who ended up, well, long story. But I want to, I wanna make you happy, so if you want we-"

"Aren't we on a date already?" She smiled timidly as he returned it right away, it was so easy to talk to her and understand each other, she had seen how nervous he got that she made it easier, he saw how her eyes light up when he asked her the other day on a date that he wanted to date her, no, in fact he wanted her to be his girlfriend. But it was too soon. . . Wasn't it?

"So we are dating now?"

"We are! But Finn you don't have to say you don't know much about this dating thing, cause, we have to learn from each other, and just feel right with each other."

He kissed her again, softly, they felt like in a movie, and they didn't want it to end.

They made their way to Rachel's house and when Finn was letting her there, Hiram, Rachel's dad appear on the door too.

"Hello sweetie!" He told her as he noticed the tall guy who was with her.

"Dad, this is Finn" she said pointing to her boyfr... To her friend. "Finn this is my dad, Hiram"

"Hello son" Hiram said shaking his hand as Finn replied a low "Hello sir, I am Finn, Finn Hudson. A friend of Rachel"

"Oh, Finn? Yes, you sing with her, don't you?"

"Exactly" he nodded his head respectfully as Hiram gave him a small smile. "See you tomorrow then" he turned to her and gave her a small quick hug.

"I'll call you later Finn"

"Bye sir" he shook his hand again and turned around not before smiling at his Rachel. This had been the best, date, ever.


	6. An Official Couple

Rachel saw Finn going back home, missing himself in the craziness of New York City as she walked with her dad towards their department. When he passed their door, she couldn't help but giggle at her dad's face.

"What?" She asked smiling, she didn't want to smile, but it was stronger than her.

"Who is that, Finn Hudson?"

"A friend of mine dad"

"Ajam" he told her smiling making her laugh nervously

"Dad. . ."

"You don't have to tell me anything, but, remember, I will always have an ear" he made her laugh even more at his comment, she wanted to talk about the events of this day so badly, but he wasn't the right person, she knew who to talk to, and she was going to call him, now.

"I have some homework to finish, call me when dinner is ready"

"Of course dear" he kissed her head sweetly as she walked towards her room, grabbed her phone and called him, her friend, Kurt.

"YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH MY BROTHER, WITHOUT TELLING ME?"

"Hey Kurt!" She answered giggling as her friend yelled "I- I thought you brother would.." She lied.

"Yeah, he did, but five minutes ago, and because I find it out by myself"

"What? How?"

"Are you kidding? Finn had been smiling as a fool since he arrived! Just as you may be"

"Shut. . . He was?"

"Oh, I told you on glee club! You are into him, aren't you?"

"I- I don't know Kurt, just, don't tell him anything about this conv.."

"You think I would? Of course not Rach! You are my friend, I won't tell him anything"

She couldn't help but smile, she was his friend, it felt so good hearing it from his voice.

"Thank you Kurt, you've been really, really good to me since I came here, I was so afraid to being on my own, without anyone. But I have you, and hopefully Finn, my cousin, and the whole glee club, I am just so happy"

"You are welcome girl, I mean you are my almost soulmate, I feel that we are very so alike with each other, as friends of course, broadway, Barbra, everything. But now, on the date, start talking!"

"Well what can I tell you?"

"I don't know, this is so good, my friend with my brother! And you are very alike too, your hair, eyes, except of the feets of differences between each other but it wouldn't be a problem if you find a way to climb to his lips" Rachel shouted his name, even though he didn't hear her "It will be easy to chose clothes, I could buy him the clothes and then I tell you and you can wear some alike, you two would be mixing clother perfectly!"

"Kurt! . ." Rachel went on with the conversation that lasted like one hour, where she told him all the details as he repeated Oh's, Ah's, and Oh My Good's, she told him how gentleman his brother had been as he didn't believe her. Then, after the long hour of talking he found her cellphone vibrating as she receive another call.

". . .Kurt, I have another call, on the phone, see you tomorrow?"

"Alright girl! I should call Blaine then, see you tomorrow"

As he turned Kurt down, she answer the other.

"Hello? Rachel Berry talking"

"Hey Rach"

"Finn? Finn! How are you?"

"I am very good! What about you?"

"I am too!"

"Rach. . . I just, I just wanted to thank you for today. I had a really good time with you"

She felt her heart being melted by his words "Me too Finn, it was one of the loveliest afternoons since I am here"

In his tone she could felt his smile as he continued "I hope we can repeat it again, soon. What do you think about Saturday?"

"Saturday? Yes! I would cheek my dad's schedule for the time, but I'll confirm you"

"Yes, no problem!"

"I still have th balloon, you know? It here!"

"Pinky is there?" He told the balloon's name giggling.

"Right here!"

They stayed a minute on silence, hearing each other's breathes, as Rachel heard LeRoy, his papa coming from work and Hiram calling her for dinner "Sunshine, papa is home, time for dinner!"

"Coming papa!" She shouted "Finn, dinner is ready, gotta go, see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes, of course you will, I wouldn't miss looking at such a gorgeous girl as you"

She hesitate feeling her blush getting spread over her face.

"Thank you, and I wouldn't miss seeing your eyes, even if I have to climb up to see them"

His laugh got over the phone call, music in Rachel's ears.

"Bye Rach"

"Have a good night Finn"

Any of them wanted to turn off the phone so they stayed like that, but of course, Rachel's dads called her again forcing her to turned it off as she walked towards the dinner room.

"There is my little princess" LeRoy hug her strongly as they st on the table, they haven't seen each other very often lately, because of the long hours he spend on the new work.

"Hey papa, I've been missing you"

"Me too darling, and I've been freaking out at work lately, being in New York had it's benefits, but the opposite too. I mean, its the city who never sleeps right?" He glanced a smile to his husband "Work, never sleeps in here, either. But what about you? How is school going?"

"Great! I've been so happy with the glee club meetings, the competition, all my new friends, dads I am so happy, and this is all for you, cause I am living my dream, I just, feel so proud of being your daughter" she didn't look at them after she finished, and she found love in his eyes and two wide smiles pulling up on their lips.

"We are so proud of you sunshine, we are going to be with you, in all aspects of your life" LeRoy told her as Hiram nodded his head and continued the thought.

"Your dad is right, we really want the best for you, because, you are the best for us. Our light, our star"

She couldn't wait any longer and felt her vision turned watery because of the tears falling of her ayes as she managed walking towards her dads, to hug them both, thanking them without words. This had been one of the most perfects days of her life, with her favorite people on the world.

* * *

It was hard for Rachel to focus on the class when she had Finn's eyes claiming for her attention the whole day. He hasn't stopped staring at her from his sit, and if she was honest, she hasn't either. It was almost unbelievable the feeling of secret blush, of sharing secrets smiles. Their relationship was secret and it felt. . . Exciting.

After they finished spanish Rachel made her way to her locker not before being intercepted by Finn Hudson. "Buen día linda"

She let a soft laugh escape of her mouth as he spoke to her in a strange spanish, Santana would kill him if she heard him.

"Hello, hello Hudson"

"You couldn't stop looking at me in spanish" he joked her

"You wish" she rolled her eyes liberally as he giggled with her diva-side.

"Yeah, I wish it. And I wish I could kiss that smile"

She felt her heart skip a beat as the actions of yesterday came back to her mind, the feeling of his lips on hers, caressing the soft skin of his cheek with her hand.

"That could not longer be a wish, you know?" She started feeling wild and free, as his face turned in to a grin.

"Oh, really? And how is that?"

"Well, I think we still have 20 minutes for the next class. . ." She started but he cut her off as he took her hand, pushing her in to the crowd, to a place she didn't think have been before, it was a part of the gym, that was silence as death.

"Here" he pointed to a big locker, where she saw on the inside a t-shirt with the Hudson on the back. It was so big that she could fit in there with three more people, and that showed her the difference between a school on Ohio and New York City. She knew what Finn was thinking of, and she thought exactly the same. A secret place for a secret relationship, this was going to be fun.

She sat on the end of it, her back pressing the wall of the locker, while he followed her, on top of her, balancing his weight on his knees as he closed the door and they end in darkness. She started giggling as he place soft kisses all over her face and neck, finishing on her lips. In a soft needed kiss that sent shivers down their spine. Fireworks where on his vision, as they made out powerfully. Moving their lips equal it was the best feeling on the whole world.

"I needed you" he said between kisses "So. . . Damn. . .Badly"

"Me too, Finn. . More than you'll ever imagine"

They made up until their mouths hurt, but it felt so good, too good. When they made their way to the class after their good-spent quarter of hour, they separate themself, so no one had anything to suspect of.

And continued their day like nothing had ever happened. It was very exciting, even though any of them understood why-to-be "secret" but it just feel, different, exciting, at least some days, this couldn't stay that way much longer.

* * *

Rachel placed her keys on the table as she entered in to her house after a long singing rehearsal, but not-after, but not after hearing her dads arguing, it wasn't a fight, but still they sound mad.

"You don't understand, its too much, too much"

"I got it, but what do you want me to do?"

"I- I don't know, I just can't handle it anymore" It was LeRoy's now low voice that got her attention, as she stayed quiet, without moving an inch so they didn't noticed her presence on the door.

"I know babe, and I literally want to help you so much, but I don't know what to do. . ."

"You can't do anything darling, but I really appreciate you and your words. I just miss you and Rachie so much"

"We miss you too, dear"

What were they talking about? Miss? Why they were talking about missing each other? She hadn't heard her dad being so sad, ever. But she didn't understood that conversation at all, what had happened to them? Did someone die? She didn't know but maybe they would tell her know. So she moved back and acted as she had just arrived "Hello, hello!"

"There is my sunshine" she heard a voice and some steps that went to her direction, and his papa, LeRoy who had just being so depressed was now smiling, maybe that was a thing they didn't wanted Rachel to know "How was the class?"

"It was great! I managed to sing some Streisand-music!" She let go a smile as he hugged her strongly.

"That's wonderful Rachie, I am so happy for you"

"Thanks papa, you are early today!"

"Yeah, I manage to get out of work soon, too. So I can see my little star and hug her until she couldn't breath anymore" He said hugging her even harder.

"Here is my family" Hiram appear from the corridor "Come on, help me with dinner"

LeRoy scoffed to his husband, he wasn't the cooking-man at all, but just spending time with their family was worth it.

They made dinner together, playing and having just a family-time together. Rachel felt like the happiest daughter, girl, person in the world. She had the most imperfectly perfect family she had ever dream of, and was totally proud of it.

"How is Puck doing? Your aunt told me that he had a very good note in maths"

"Yeah, I helped him, he is getting better"

"And Finn darling?" LeRoy asked while he ate a fork of food, not realizing his husband face at the name of the teenage boy who shared an afternoon with her little daughter.

"What about him LeRoy?"

"Oh, darling don't be jealous" He contested Hiram "She is a teenager, she has to have friends, or boyfriends"

"Dad, he isn't my boyfriend" she corrected him not before he added a small "Yet" with a long laugh.

She couldn't handle her blush as she continued "Look, he is a very good friend, and we are knowing each other. Please treat him reight if he come here, tomorrow I am helping him on his maths so we will be here, is that right with you? Puck is coming also"

"Yes, darling of course" LeRoy confirmed looking at his husband who nodded his head.

"Thank you both, and please, please don't embarrass me" she got up from the table and drop the dishes on the cleaner, as she walked towards her room and put some Broadway's musical's songs on her iPod.

She took her cellphone and dialed her cousin's phone so they could confirm their math's meeting. After him, she called a voice that needed to be heard since she went out of the school.

"Hey, Rach!"

"Hi Hudson, how is my favorite football-player?" she smiled at her nickname that was given to him while they were making up on his locker.

"Oh, I am good, more now that you called. And my broadway-lima girl? How is she?"

"She is good also, and she is calling to confirm that you can come to the Berry's home for maths tomorrow"

"Oh my god, am I allowed to that kind of privilege?" He started to talking on a kind-of British, that was actually very good, and made her laugh automatically.

"You are chivalrous Finn, but don't forget your math's books, or Mrs Berry will get angry"

"Of course teacher"

They giggled on each other's phones and after a small silence Finn said his thoughts out loud before he could even realize it..

"I couldn't stop thinking about our secret place, you know?"

She stayed quietly as a perfect smile was written all over her face.

"I couldn't, either"

He felt a smile growing in his lips too, as the memories of their kisses came back in mind.

"I wanna talk to you, tomorrow. When Puck leave, can we go for a walk?"

"Hum, yeah, sure." What si he going to say? Is he braking up with me before we even start being boyfriend/girlfriend? No, he had just said he couldn't stop thinking about their kisses, that wasn't a possibility. "I" she thought, but after his confession she couldn't let that out "I miss you"

He tried to breath as his heart skipped a beat at her words "I miss you, too Rach. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, goodnight Finn"

"Dream about me" he made her giggle as she turned off her cellphone. Her laugh was going to be on his mind the whole night, no, not the whole night, his whole life.

* * *

"Silence, people" The geometry teacher came in, what was he doing here? This wasn't his class, or that's what Finn thought about "I am sorry for the delay, but, Mrs. Cheknoff, your teacher had some family troubles that didn't let her come today. I hope you'll understand her"

"So, we don't have classes?" Santana asked "We can go home?"

"You are right Mrs Lopez, but stay silent, the other groups are in class, have a good evening" he nodded calmly and went out of the room. Everyone was so happy, they wanted to scream. But they stayed silent, smiled at each other and went out of the school. Rachel met Finn and Puck on the exit, where they were waiting for her.

"Hey, cuz" Puck smiled to her "I can't go to your house 'til six, is that okay?"

"Yep, sure, but what. . ."

"No questions" he put his finger on her lips shutting her up.

"Okay. . ." She turned to Finn who was looking at the whole situation with a smile, he seemed he was planning something "What about you Finn?"

"I am free actually"

"Great then, bye Noah, see you later"

"See ya Rach, and you too man" they made a complicate handshake after he hugged her, and Finn and Rachel walked together on the streets of New York.

"So. . . Today you are going to show me a new transport, like the other time?" She said with a smile

"Hmm, well, I was thinking about walking, your dads don't know you are out from school early, we can enjoy a walk in the city"

"Well, yeah but. . ."

"But?" He looked at her hopefully but then hew smiled lost in thought "I got it!" He started to laugh lightly.

"What?" He just kept that small laugh going "What Finn?"

"You are just" he pecked her nose friendly "Just your dads little girl"

"What? N- I am not" he got angry as he laugh harder.

"Yes you are!"

"Finn! I just don't wanna lie to them, but I don't!"

"Yes you are" she rolled her eyes liberally as he added a few words that made her face go hard with blush "But I like it"

"You do, huh?"

He giggled as he nodded his head "I said so, didn't I?"

"Well, then, I'll call my dad to ask for his permission"

"Alright, I'll call mine, too"

They both called each other parents and finally they were allowed to enjoy their day together.

"See? Its better! Now they know where you are and they will trust you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. . ." He smiled to her playing with her diva side.

"I won't go with you, huh"

He knelt on one knee and talked in british english "No! I was messing around with you, forgive me my dear lady"

"Finn!" He started to laugh hysterically "Come on everybody is looking at us!"

"Nah, I won't, until you forgive me!"

"Finn! Yes, I forgive you, stand up now" She took his hands and helped him up. But not after he kissed her lips suddenly, in a lightly fast kiss, that almost made her fall. They stood up together.

"I couldn't control myself, I wanted to do that so badly"

She just nodded with a big smile that she couldn't hide.

"Are you hungry? Its lunch-time, we can go to somewhere vegan or something!"

"Yeah, I am, you remember?"

"What?"

"My vegan-diet!"

"Yup, I do" He looked down a bit shy, as she smiled at him.

"I appreciate that Finn, I really do"

"Well, now that I think about it, I know a place on the other side of our houses on the central park, there is a vegan restaurant, and there, I can eat spaghetti or something"

"That's great, but you are sure about that? We can go somewhere else, I could eat a salad!"

"No, I wanna give you a special date-lunch"

"Date, huh?" She smiled again and start walking "Let's go then!"

They took the metro and Rachel followed her to their restaurant, Green Fields. It was a modern restó with a lovely waitress that guide them to their table, where they could saw the whole Central Park from the window.

"This is beautiful Finn"

"Not as-" he stopped but when she noticed his words he went on admiring her deep chocolate eyes "Not as beautiful as you are Rachel"

She froze up for a moment, he had told her beautiful, a word that really ment in her soul.

"I- Thank you Finn, I've never felt this close to someone in. . .Ever. You don't have idea how much that means to me"

"Rachel-" he was interrupted by the waitress that came to join them.

"Hello, my name in Anne and welcome to Green Fields, here are our menus"

They grabbed them as she continued "Would you like something to drink?"

"Hum, well can you give me a Coke?"

"Of course, and you lady?"

"Just water please, with lemon"

"Alright" she went away and they started looking at the menu, after a few minutes she came back with their drinks and ready for their order.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes, ma'am, I will go with a zucchini with special green field's salad"

"Good opcion! What about you?" She turned to Finn, who contested kindly.

"Well, spaghetti with this italian sauce" he pointed to the car as she nodded and wrote their orders.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you Anne"

"Its on it's way" she run in to the kitchen as they both stayed alone again.

"Rachel" he hesitate "I wanna say something to you, but I just, don't find the right words"

"Well, I don't know. . ." She giggled making him giggle back instantly.

"I-" he grabbed her hand on the table rubbing it with his thumbs "I don't wanna date anymore, I wanna be your boyfriend, I want you to be my real girlfriend"

She was breathless, and the only thing that came in her mind was getting up and smash on his arms in a passionate kiss that felt inexplicable perfect.

"Of course Finn, I never wanted anything more" she say breaking their kiss. But he didn't let her go, and she sat on his lap as he hugged her so softly like she was made of porcelain, not wanting to break her or let her go, as he smiled to her sweetly.

"I am like, the happiest men alive you know?" She shared a long perfect stare with her. . .boyfriend and she couldn't believe that that person infront of her had the title of her boyfriend.

"I know its kind of early because we barely know each other for two weeks or something, but I've known you enough to wanting you to be more than friends, more than a date, I want you to be mine Rachel. I've never felt something like this, and I won't let it go, I won't let you go"

"I know Finn, I feel the same, we are like ment to each other. Like I came all the way from Lima to follow my dreams but also to find. . .You"

"Thank you, Rach. Thank you for being you. For moving her. For just everything"

"No, Finn, thank you"

They had to stop talking when the waitress came back with their orders.

And she took her seat again smiling to the woman who let their orders and went away a bit awkward because of interrupting them in their moment.

"Yummy" she said looking at her plate.

"You like it, my girlfriend?" He used their new 'title', the one he could get use very fast, more after seeing the blush in Rachel smiling face.

"I do, and you boyfriend?"

"Yeah, this is really good!"

"See? Vegan isn't so bad, even though that's just pasta"

"Yes, it is good, very good. But think it like this; we will never be able to eat pasta like on the Disney film, the dogs one, who ate pasta with meat and kissed each other"

She laughed at his thought as he winked at her "Well, first we aren't dogs and second I don't need it"

"Oh you don't?"

"Nop, because I can do it without the pasta thing" she grabbed his neck and made her way to his seat to place a big quick kiss on his lips as he shown her the biggest smile, ever.

They ate together, very happy, they never had any awkward silence or bad moments, the just enjoyed each others company like with anyone, making jokes, laughing until they couldn't breath.

"Here" he gave the woman the bill as they went out of the restaurant.

"Thanks Finn, I had the best lunch, ever"

"Me too Lima" he joked grabbing her nose sweetly.

"And now?"

"Now? Don't you see what's infront of us?" He said pointing to the big Central park "Or you are afraid of the playground-zone?"

"What? Me?, try to catch me" She suddenly began to run as he followed her into the woods. He didn't wanna catch her yet, this way he had a full view of her butt. But after a while, he did it, and they both fall in the green fields of the park, Rachel on top of him as they laughed on each other faces.

"I got you Berry" he smiled sweetly to her as she tried to get up "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting up"

"Nah, nah, not so fast"

"What?"

He didn't respond to her question but placed his finger on his lips, so she could kiss him. And she did it, placing a soft sweet kiss on his lips quickly.

"That was a kiss?" He told her sarcastically.

"Oh, Hudson" she tried to get up again but he refused to let her stand up.

"I need a kiss to let you"

She smiled at his and kissed him deeper, loving the sense of their mouths together, but because it was an 'obligated' kiss she stopped it earlier than usual, and this time when she tried to get up she felt his arms pressing her against him.

"You think that was a better kiss?"

She looked at him more angry this time, he could be super cute sometimes but also annoying, but when she saw him under her with a wide smile, she forgot her past thoughts and just enjoyed her lucky of having Finn Hudson as a boyfriend, and not letting her go so she could kiss him.

And she did, she kissed him like never, ever, before. So passionate, and wild, she even was the first to part his lips with her tongue, feeling a strong feeling, that she had never experienced before.

"Now?" She asked after their big, sensual, passionate kiss.

"I don't have words" he said letting her go, but she still wrapped her arms on his large figure resting her head on his chest, and hearing his loud heart pounding.

Their afternoon went along better than they had ever expected, the new couple enjoyed each other's company more than anything in the whole world. When the clock marked 6, they were already in Rachel's house, while Puck entered to Rachel's house.

"Hey man" Finn went towards Puck in a quick male hug.

"How are you two?" Puck started

"More than good" Finn winked at Rachel secretly "We started with algebra today"

"Geez, I hate that shit"

"Noah, manners please"

"Do you have something to eat Rach, I've been with some chicks but I didn't eat a fork"

"Yeah, I made a vanilla cake, ill bring it to you, meanwhile you can take out your books" Rachel went to the kitchen letting Finn and Puck alone.

"So, man how was the evening?" Puck told him, sarcastically wanting to know the events of him and Rachel.

"Good"

"Good?"

"She's my girlfriend, now" he gave her a half smile as he enjoyed the sound of Rachel-being-his-girlfriend escaping out of his lips.

"Wow, man, you got it!"

He laugh at his friend who started to call Rachel "Cuz! Come here!"

"Shut up" Finn took him "Don't tell her, you asswhole"

"Why don't?"

"Because I look like a freak chick telling you and you calling. . ."

"Okay, Finn, back off I won't say anything" Puck cut him.

"Good, I don't wanna mess things up, I really care about her"

"Yes, I care about her like my sister so, if you ever hurt her, I will punch you in your face Hudson"

"I know bro, but believe me I won't"

"I know, I know you won't. But I have to warn you anyway. But first, let me tell you something, bro to bro, she is from lima, she isn't like us. She is still virgin and stuff, so take care of her. Don't press her to do things, I know you've only been once with Santana but she is a particular 'broadway lover' girl"

"I thought so"

"What did you think?"

"I thought she was still virgin, but you know me Puck, I am not as crazy with sex and that stuff like you. I just love spending time with her, kissing her, laughing with her, I love her"

The last three words escaped from his lips, he knew that he hadn't felt that felling never ever before, but was it love? He couldn't respond that question, but it still was a good one.

". . .I love her smile" he tried to cover his messed up but still knew by the face of his friend that he had heard him.

"Yeah, whatever. I am happy for you two"

"Who two?" Rachel came back with lemonades and a cake.

"Let me help you" Finn got up and placed the food on the table.

"Happy for you two, cuz"

She looked at Finn just to find a big wide smile staring back at her, and she knew that they were officially a couple.

"Thanks, Noah. Now, you two take the food and let's go on with maths"

"Bathroom first" Puck shouted as Finn took Rachel by the waist.

"I hope its okay for me to tell him"

"Of course it is, we are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Right" he kissed her nose "And now I am allow to do this whenever I want to" He kissed her lips on a quick kiss, something he could really get use to.


End file.
